


Find Your Voice

by Uy8hg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Only a few of them know each other, podcast au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uy8hg/pseuds/Uy8hg
Summary: Sugawara's been a long-time supporter of his favorite volleyball podcast, Connect. When he makes plans to finally meet his internet friend at a convention, one that the podcasters will also be at, Suga hoped he might finally get to see them.It doesn't quite go how he expected.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 11





	Find Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote up quick as an example of my Haikyuu fic writing! This is my first time actually writing for them, despite having this idea for a year now. It ended up rushed and shorter than I hoped it would be. Still, I hope you enjoy!  
> I'll probably rewrite this chapter at some point before I continue, but I do want to finish it sometime, hopefully within the year!

Of all the places, Sugawara never would have expected to find himself waiting outside a convention hall on a Saturday trying to get inside. It was not his first choice of places to hang out, nor his second or third, but he was here nonetheless.  


It hadn’t been his idea, of course. His internet friend Nishinoya, who he’d never met in person, had suggested it. When Suga’s kohai Kageyama and Hinata had found out that Suga was thinking about going, they all but begged him to come along. While the convention was technically a comic, television, and movie convention, apparently some big name volleyball players were going to be there.  


And, hidden away on a panel list and buried in a list of booths, had been the name of Suga’s favorite volleyball podcast, ‘Connect.’ When Suga had heard in their latest episode that they would be there, so close to home, the texts were sent to his three pesky friends and a ticket was bought the next day.  


Still, he was pretty sure he could only handle one day of what was apparently a much bigger deal than he’d anticipated. The line he was waiting in was nearly wrapping around the large building, but at least it was moving fast. Hinata and Kageyama were inside already, having been there the day before and arriving that morning an hour early. Nishinoya was also inside, having some sort of guest pass or something that Suga didn’t really understand. Noya had just shrugged off any questions, saying his friend Asahi, who he’d heard a lot about before and could safely assume was Noya’s best friend, had a booth with some other friend and that he was helping them.  


Which left Suga, standing by himself in a line full of people in various costumes, feeling oddly out of place in a hoodie with a few buttons he’d tossed on for good measure. At least he was close to getting inside, even if the episode of ‘Connect’ he was listening to was nearly done. Good thing he liked to listen to each one multiple times.  


When Suga had first found the podcast a year ago, it was only a month old. He’d been skeptical about how interesting a podcast talking about volleyball would be when he could just be playing it himself, at school and in local clubs with Hinata, Kageyama, and many more of his friends. But he’d given it a chance, and boy was that the right decision.  


He’d fallen in love with the show, followed it and supported it in any way that he could find. The two hosts, Sawamura and Azumane, had a great chemistry with each other, were both well versed in the sport, played it themselves, and were hilarious to listen to. Sawamura tended to spearhead the show, leading the conversation with sharp and energetic comments, while Azumane tended to be more laid-back, apprehensive yet always providing some insight Sawamura hadn’t noticed. The two worked well together, making the podcast a joy to listen to.  


It also was not a negative that Sugawara loved their voices. He could listen to Sawamura do ad reads all day.  


And to think, Suga’s two idols were inside the big building in front of him. In addition, he would finally get the chance to meet Noya, who he’d been friends with for several months now. Despite living in the same city and having similar interest, the two had never managed to cross paths anywhere but online.  


He’d mused on his thoughts long enough that the episode in his ears ended, and he was just about to switch it to the next one when he realized that he was approaching the front doors. He pulled the earbuds out, as well as grabbed the printout from his pocket, and got ready to go in.  


Several security guards, a few lanyards, and a bright orange bracelet later, Suga was in.  


He put the podcast back on, cueing up the newest episode from last week, and pulled out the map of the convention hall. Noya had given him a general area to look for the booth he was helping out with, but no specific number or name. The best he’d gotten was, “If you see the dude with the cool spiked up hair and bleached bit, that’s me!” Suga had sighed at the message, but he hadn’t thought that the hall would be this packed.  


Hinata and Kageyama were who knew where, so it was probably best if he started toward Noya’s booth. He checked his watch, trying to remember when Noya said he’d be watching the booth, when he actually realized what time it was.  


The single panel ‘Connect’ would be doing was in two minutes. It was their first ever panel, and people online had been buzzing about seeing the faces behind the podcast, as they had never spoken much about themselves or shown pictures on their social medias. Suga knew which room it was in by name, but not where that actually was, how far away it was, or how packed it would be. Would people other than himself and his kohai actually be here to see people talk about volleyball? He was going to find out soon enough.  


He darted his gaze back to the map, desperately searching for the right room, when someone ran into his shoulder, throwing him back into the crowded hall and into several more people. Suga quickly apologized to as many people as he could, who didn’t seem to pay his fall any mind. Or at least, Suga couldn’t make out anything they might have said to him over the sound of his podcast. The most it seemed he was getting were quick looks and shrugs.  


Once he’d gotten his balance back, he turned to figure out who had run into him. Unlike other people here, he actually cared when he was run into.  


But the person was already rushing past, against the flow of traffic Suga was caught in. Suga opened his mouth to complain when the person gave a quick look over his shoulder and yelled, “Sorry!” with a little wave. Or at least, that’s what Suga guessed he said, because there were two reasons he wasn’t trusting his ears at that exact moment.  


One, it was loud in this convention hall, and having a podcast blaring in his ears did not help.  


Two, the voice that had apologized to him sounded exactly like one of the voices currently playing in his ears, one he’d listened to for countless hours over the last year, the one he could hear so clearly in his mind on most days.  


Sugawara froze as he watched the back of what must have been Sawamura’s head as it vanished into the crowd, the same crowd that was now pulling Suga further away.  


It took a full thirty seconds for Suga’s brain to reboot, then another five before his feet finally started following blindly after Sawamura.  


But the podcaster was lost in the crowd. By the time, Suga had figured out what room the panel was in, the door was already closed, panel underway. He could barely make out the sound of Sawamura and Azumane’s voices through the wall, and he contemplated just sitting outside the room and listening through the wall.  


He sighed, giving in to the idea for just a moment while he collected his thoughts and rested.  


He’d missed the one actual thing he’d wanted to do at the con. Just his luck. There were still things to look forward to, Noya being the main one, and he could still see the podcasters at their booth. At least, he thought that was how this whole thing worked.  


One way to find out, at least in an hour once the panel ended. Until then, he could finally meet his online friend.  


Suga closed his eyes, allowing himself one more moment of muffled podcasty goodness before pushing himself off and braving into the main exhibit hall.  


As it turned out, Noya hadn’t needed to give him any further hints about his location. He’d found the general area easy enough, and then, after a moment of scanning, he’d found someone sitting at one of the booths with the exact, unique hairstyle Noya had described.  


And then, Sugawara had looked up at the name of the booth Noya was sitting at.  


In bright, bold white letters on an orange background, a black stencil of a volleyball in place of the O, the word ‘Connect’ was as clear as day.  
Suga sighed. Well, his day had already been a rollercoaster, and now he knew it was only getting started.


End file.
